


长梦

by WolfyChan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Eren with pussy, M/M, Top Levi Ackerman, 利艾 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 138话，兵长做梦梦到的利艾做爱。长批艾伦。关于结局的推测和剧情的猜测有。
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	长梦

在三笠从巨人化艾伦的嘴巴里扛回来一颗女鬼似的艾伦脑袋的当晚，利威尔做了一场梦。  
老实说，利威尔并不意外这样的结果——是他准许年轻的阿克曼去做这样的事，他被炸得七零八落的残存肢体明显不是此刻为一切画上句号的最佳人选。在内心的某处，血统中野兽一般的直觉甚至曾经让他在过去见到艾伦的时候，隐约幻想过如今的场景。  
血淋淋的脖子口断面被三笠用红围巾裹得严严实实，但是利威尔已经没有闻到当中的腥味了。是那家伙开始愈合了吗，他思考了一阵。怪诞虫被砍掉了，喷射出的汁液让世界又增添不少无垢巨人。尘世的冲突是如此复杂，永不因为某条虫或者某些怪物的消失而消逝。战争当前，利威尔却没有任何战斗的心情。  
战斗是需要方向的，横冲直撞的前行和杀戮，和那些低智商的无垢巨人又有什么差别呢？  
当年轻的阿克曼捧着头颅失魂落魄地经过他身旁的时候，他也想过拦住她，把她手中的头颅拿过来再分析一会。不过，在与那颗头颅上静静耷拉下来的眼睫毛对视了一眼后，利威尔终究没有行动。  
由于爆炸产生的身体后遗症还没有彻底愈合，利威尔手掌上缺失的两根手指的幻痛还在持续。他太累了，想必不止他很疲惫，在场的所有人，都只是一副饱受折磨的样子，他们在失去肢体、伙伴、爱人、头颅、生命的痛苦中辗转反侧。死亡是虚无，是一种令人绝望的轮回，而向未来的探索、打破藩篱的愿望最终止于梦中。  
所以，鲜少在户外休憩的兵长，因身心俱疲，半靠在一棵大树下睡着了。面前的灌木丛掩盖住他矮小的身躯。想必几乎无人会发现这个地方有个人在休息，倘若有，利威尔身上的伤疤与一层层的绷带，只会让人误会这是一具士兵的尸体，或者是什么人畜无害的重伤伤员。

——兵长……  
他听到有人叫他。  
“这个声音……臭小鬼吗？”  
眼前的朦胧逐渐散开。长发少年的脸出现在他眼前。浅绿色的大眼睛，散开的剑眉，稍微向上的眼角，迷茫的神情，颇像林间刚刚长开的小兽。  
“怎么了？”利威尔活动了一下颈部，眯着眼睛，睥睨着眼前的艾伦。他的背有点酸，看来他靠在树下睡觉有一段时间了。艾伦的眼睛清澈，过长的头发使得他的五官较之十五岁时恬静不少。不过，在利威尔看来，这种恬静只是徒增某种违和感，和一种焦躁的、隐隐约约的欲望。虽然毫无证据，但利威尔有预感这样的艾伦突然出现在这里，相当违背直觉，并且艾伦一定是抱有某种目的出现在此处的。所以，利威尔又试探了一句：“有屁快放。在那里犹豫半天，你便秘吗？”  
“兵长，来做吧。”面前的艾伦半跪在他面前，双手撑在地上，颇有鸭子坐的感觉，“就像我们以前那样……”一阵清风吹拂，将耳侧的头发吹到艾伦的脸上，于是艾伦顺势用右手撩开飘散开来的乱发，随意地把它们整理到耳后。  
很漂亮，是能够蛊惑人的那种美，利威尔想。然而从他的表情上，根本看不出任何喜悦的神情。艾伦的这幅诱惑人的神情勾起了诸多矛盾的、微妙的回忆；毕竟，很久以前，利威尔还在地下街当混混的时候，他曾经见过的妓女们，都有一双和艾伦类似的、失神又渴望的眼睛。  
他们之中最先开始动作的是艾伦。少年试探般地伸出手，小心翼翼地把利威尔脸上的绷带掀开一些，在亲吻利威尔嘴唇的时候，顺带舔舐着他嘴部周围的伤疤。同时，利威尔也很快做出了回应，他按住艾伦的后脑，将这个吻加深。当他们的嘴唇分开时，艾伦面色嫣红，不断喘息，零星的晶莹唾液顺着脖颈滑落至锁骨。  
而后，利威尔揪着艾伦的头发站起来，迫使艾伦跪在地上抬起头来。甚至不需要利威尔多说一句话，他只是看了艾伦一眼，艾伦就相当熟练地解开了利威尔的裤链，舔舐起了长官的东西。  
利威尔长得不高，却很健壮，他的下面完全继承了他本人的这一点。艾伦吃利威尔的玩意吃了很久了，经验也随着年龄的增长逐渐丰富。他们第一次做爱是在地下室，彼时利威尔刚刚成为艾伦的监管人。利威尔踹向艾伦的时候，有股难以言喻的焦躁氤氲在他们之间。艾伦和他在感觉上是一致的，他们并非什么常人。那时候的艾伦还是短发，和现在这样跪倒在地上，任凭利威尔的命令与踩踏。第一次含着利威尔东西的时候，艾伦差点咬下去，这种危险的动作立刻使得他被利威尔打了一巴掌，侧门的牙都差点被打掉。现在，他们之间似乎已经成为了某种约定俗成的野兽与猎人的关系。尽管这种关系，从第一次以后始终存在；在直觉中，利威尔始终清楚，艾伦是一头永远无法驯服的野兽，一切看起来向秩序归顺与向理智妥协的行为，都只是暂时附和本能的行动。  
就是这样的艾伦，才能在一开始就引起利威尔的兴趣。那种向着混沌与自由的呼唤，始终存在在艾伦身上。饿了就要吃，恨了就要杀，馋了就来魅惑勾引别人与其交媾，这一切在艾伦身上都是如此浑然天成。利威尔相当用力地揪着艾伦的长发，迫使他脑袋前后晃动的时候，他没有进行过多思考，一切感想来自于直觉。  
尽管长高了，头发也长长了，艾伦实际上根本没有变。利威尔眯起眼睛，感受着艾伦口腔的紧致与炎热。在硬得差不多的时候，利威尔重新坐下来，命令艾伦松口，并让他坐到跟前来。  
“自己润滑一下吧。”利威尔命令道，“然后坐上来。”  
“好的。”艾伦很快脱下了裤子，露出较为纤瘦的大腿根与扁平的臀部，“兵长……今天的我，有点不一样噢。”  
“？”  
“这里……你喜欢吗？”艾伦慢慢张开自己的双腿，利威尔注意到，平常在口交过后会凸起的东西，不再存在于艾伦的底裤之下。取而代之的，是稍微湿润的蚌肉，上面没有什么毛，显出一副少女的样子。  
“变成女人的东西了？”利威尔皱起眉，并没有非常吃惊，“所以今天就不用润滑，也不用做清理了对吧。”  
“也可以……这么说吧。”  
“不错，没有以前的那种屎味。”利威尔没什么波澜地评价道，实际上他对艾伦新换出来的器官相当满意。他示意艾伦坐过来，艾伦撑着地面，将自己的双腿形成大开的剪刀状，缓缓地将滴着粘液的入口吞没了兵长挺立的部分。  
完全坐下去的时候，艾伦轻微吃痛，以至于用鼻音哼了一声。兵长实在是很粗，一下子就将艾伦的处女地从一小条缝开拓成一个展开的圆。艾伦艰难地晃动着自己的腰部，在利威尔的身上上下起伏，蚌肉吞没了巨根又吐出，温暖的甬道吸附着利威尔粗壮物体上的纹路。  
“唔唔！兵长……！”艾伦抱着利威尔的肩部，在他耳边逐渐纵情地叫了出来。利威尔顺势抱住他的腰部，不断向上推进着自己的性器。其动作之猛烈程度，似乎让这个第一次使用的地方受了一点苦，有一些红色的血顺着粘液，一同从利威尔和与艾伦交合的缝隙流了下来，再沿着艾伦的腿根处滑落，最后滴到了利威尔的白色紧身裤上，留下了浅红色的印记。艾伦的呻吟逐渐带了点哭腔，这和他过去快要高潮到不行的时候的声音类似，只不过现在利威尔很难看出他高潮与否。那个入口湿滑又紧致，绵长的快意与曾经刺激前列腺的感触有所不同。  
“这还是你的处女血吧？”利威尔用手指抹了抹裤子上的红色污秽，同时不忘继续向上推进。  
“是、是的，长官！嗯唔…”艾伦并没有因为疼痛停止吞没的动作，利威尔捅到的地方是最舒服的地方，器官的柔韧性使得那些疼痛被快意淹没。  
“转过身去。”利威尔说。艾伦非常听话地趴在地上，头对着地面，屁股朝着利威尔，让利威尔从后面进入他，并在利威尔反复动作的时候，不断地为了更强烈的快感，把扁平的小臀部贴向长官的胯。  
“你就这么想要吗？”  
“是的…”与他平常歇斯底里的喊叫不同，此时艾伦的声音又软又黏，利威尔每插到深处一次，艾伦的腰部就颤抖一下，同时嗷呜地呻吟一声。利威尔当然不会让艾伦如此轻易地到达他想要的地方，他时而深，时而浅，有时还隔着衣服捏着艾伦贫乏的乳房，惹得艾伦脚趾与手指尽数蜷缩。  
色情得太夸张了，利威尔有些失控地想。他不是什么容易失控的男人，但是艾伦几乎是为了让他沦陷才出现在此处的魅魔。和刚才一样，直觉告诉利威尔，这里的艾伦有其目的。野兽不会白白跪倒在猎人之下。  
“求……求求您了，快点……多一点！”  
面前不断晃动地腰肢与随着动作摆动的长发如梦似幻。灼热的汗珠从艾伦的后颈滑落，沿着他背部肌肉一寸寸地滑动。利威尔钳住艾伦的腰，轻声骂了一句“淫荡的臭小鬼”，又猛烈地往前撞，使得艾伦发出一声破音一般的细小尖叫。  
而后，他们换了很多种姿势。最终，艾伦被利威尔压在利威尔曾经靠着睡觉的树干上，一只脚被利威尔强行抬起，用好似跳芭蕾一样的姿势被正面侵入。现在的艾伦比利威尔高很多，这迫使艾伦低下身子，弯着肩颈抱住利威尔的肩膀，靠在长官的厚实肩部，感受着他的力道。利威尔不止一次觉得，他在驯服一头喜怒无常的巨兽，而现在正是这头美丽的野兽露出淫荡一面的时刻。  
野兽是无法驯服的，它们不是家畜，终其一生在追求自由。利威尔明白这一点。他操到艾伦最舒服的地方，让艾伦流着津液，放浪地扭动着身体，在他耳边颤抖着渴求更多的爱抚。这场景或许看起来像利威尔彻底用性与关爱驯服了名为耶格尔的野兽，实际上，利威尔在想，或许从头到尾被驯服的是他自己。  
“臭小鬼……”利威尔再次低声骂了一句，“妈的。”他感受到自己的极致。艾伦的那里吸得实在太紧了，利威尔不想拔出来，他趁着这种紧致，往艾伦新生的子宫中愈发快速地突入了许多次，在艾伦绵长又魅惑的呻吟中，将所有的子嗣都送入了深处的洞穴。  
被蛊惑的，一直都只有利威尔。  
很明显，艾伦在此时也达到了自己的极乐，他的甬道在不断收缩着，不愿意丢弃士官长为他送去的任何一滴白浊。艾伦半眯着眼睛，眼角泛着红和泪，贴着利威尔的耳朵，和疲惫的小动物一般，发出轻巧又诱惑的喘息。利威尔慢慢从艾伦的洞穴里退出来，却在碰到刚才划破处女的入口时，感受到了蒸汽的灼热。  
艾伦在自我修复。利威尔很快意识到这一点，某种直觉让利威尔突然揪住艾伦的脖颈，却同时摸到了相似的灼热。  
蒸汽无法克制地从艾伦身体的四周冒出来，越来越浓，直至把利威尔眼前的视野全部笼罩成白色。

“咳、咳咳！”  
梦里的浓雾散开了的时候，面前没有什么艾伦。士兵们还在作战，这只是战场中的小憩。  
“梦吗？”利威尔喃喃自语。他站起身，前去与其他人汇合，却在返途中，看到三笠仍旧失魂落魄地抱着那颗刚刚切下来的艾伦脑袋。  
“喂，你，不丢掉那玩意吗？”利威尔站在三笠的面前，质问她，“你难道就打算这么带回去吗？”  
“……”三笠几乎失去了语言功能，她黑色的眼睛毫无生气地抬眼看了一眼利威尔，又很快重新注视着眼前的头颅了。  
“你就不怕这个臭小鬼过几天又重新从头上长出来了么？”也不知道为什么，直觉促使利威尔说出了这么一句莫名其妙的话。  
三笠的黑眼睛突然闪过一道光，她抬起头，紧紧地盯着利威尔的脸，似乎努力从他脸上找出任何一丝关于艾伦的事。利威尔同样也没有任何头绪，他露出了他一贯以来相当不满的神情，与三笠的面无表情一对照，使得气氛变得比以往都要严肃。  
他们在静默之中对视了一会，然后分道扬镳。毕竟，前方的战事还有很多，留给休憩的时间不多了。

——四年前——  
“起床了，臭小鬼。”  
地下室的门被踢开，穿着全套扫除装备的利威尔拿着扫帚进来了。彼时艾伦还躺在床上，睡眼惺忪。一听到利威尔的声音，他立刻和装了弹簧一样跳了起来：  
“利……利威尔兵长！早上好！”  
“动作快点，今天也要扫除。”  
“唔……”艾伦揉了揉眼睛，“兵长，我感觉我好像做了一场好长的梦……”  
“什么梦？”利威尔相当不爽。艾伦如果再敢拖延一分钟，他就要踢他屁股了。  
“不记得了。但是……”  
“但是什么？说话慢吞吞的，你便秘吗？”  
“我好像，和兵长做了呢。”  
“什么做了，我们昨天不就做了吗？用你那个技术超烂的屁股。”  
“不不不，不是屁股……好像，是另外的东西！似乎是，现在的我所没有的东西。而且，兵长好像很喜欢那个东西的样子。”  
“又在说什么屁话，你脑子睡成浆糊了吗？快点，其他人都已经开始扫除很久了。”  
“好的——”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点对于设定的解读：  
> 艾伦获得始祖能力后，能够看到未来，并通过“路”回到过去，用梦境影响过去的人。在这里，艾伦长批，同样也是因为艾伦获得了始祖的能力；而始祖是女性。  
> 本文中，他率先接触到了138话时期的利威尔的梦中，告诉利威尔他能够恢复。而后，他又接触到了第一次与利威尔做爱时的自己，让自己再次给利威尔一些暗示。  
> 双重暗示下，利威尔用直觉就可以感受到一些端倪，于是他可以事先告知三笠一些关于艾伦的事，这同时又会影响到利威尔和三笠他们未来的选择与方向。  
> 至于艾伦会不会重新长出来呢，那我是觉得会的……至于谏山创让不让艾伦脑袋长出艾伦，就是他的事了。


End file.
